It's Raining Random Objects!
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: Response to challenge. Cadvan is explaining the balance to Maerad when random objects start to fall from the sky! But who is the cause? That is the question! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! Also very very very very slight M/C as in an ALMOST kiss scene!


**It's Raining Random Objects!**

* * *

**Author's Name: LOTL Stephanie. L**

**Story Name: It's Raining Random Objects!**

**Story Status: One-shot**

**Word Count: 835**

* * *

**Disclaimer/BTW:**

**JRK: I am in a really bad Author's block so I'm just going to do Pellinor challenges until I a) get out of Author's Block or b) get author's block on Pellinor challenges!**

**Steph: This fanfic is a response to the challenge by zelika on Where The Fire Lily Grows website or somat like that.**

**Tom: The challenge is:**

Summary: Cadvan finishes explaining the basic points of the balance to Maerad when suddenly random objects start falling from the sky

-Maerad has to have a pizza hit her in the face

-A random celebrity has to be the cause of the shower of random objects

-Cadvan has to say something completely random on a random impulse.

-Maerad has to burst into a fit of giggles at the end

**Katie: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!**

**Men In White Coats: Ma'am we need you to come with us!**

**Katie: What, why? Who are you people!!!!!! Gets stabbed in the neck by syringe and is dragged off by Men in White Coats.**

* * *

**It's Raining Random Objects!**

"… so everything has an opposite; men and women, yin and yang, light and dark. Do you understand now?" Cadvan asked after he had finished explaining the balance to Maerad.

"I think so!" She said brightly,

"THANK THE LIGHT!!! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO EXPLAIN THIS FOR THE LAST FOUR HOURS!!!!" Cadvan shouted raising his hands to the sky. Suddenly a cat landed on his head scratching, Cadvan threw it off, making the ginger cat hiss at him before going off towards Hem, who had been sitting on a bench bored for the last four hours.

Maerad laughed at Cadvan holding her sides, he glared at her before looking up. "Where did that thing come from?"

Once she recovered she looked up as well just in time to see something large and red heading straight down at her. She felt something slimy hit her face, "EEEEEWWWWW!!!" she shouted as Cadvan burst into laughter.

"At least it doesn't scratch." He said chuckling.

"GET IT OFF!!!!" She screeched; he rolled his eyes and took out a handkerchief and began wiping red sauce off her face. The main part of whatever it was had fallen off and was currently of the floor.

Once Maerad was clear of red sauce they both bent down to examine it, it had a hard bottom like bread and was covered in the red sauce that had been all over Maerad's face.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I dunno, let's call it… PIZZA!" Cadvan said happily. Maerad rolled her eyes, suddenly a large marble toilet landed right next to her.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Maerad shouted, jumping and somehow landing in Cadvan's arms. They looked at each other for a couple of moments slowly leaning in until the clang of a kettle crashing to the ground brought them out of their trance (MWAHAHAHA!!). Realising how awkward their position was Maerad moved out of his arms.

Objects were falling on the ground all around them; Hem had already run off for cover into the School.

"Over there!" Cadvan shouted pointing at a small shed; they both ran towards it avoiding the falling items. Maerad sighed with relief as the room held under the rain of objects.

Cautiously they both went to the window and looked outside, a blond woman standing outside (I'm not going to say who it is in case I'm sued but she is famous! But if you are desperate to find out send me a message!)

"Oh my like God! I can not believe that my private jet exploded! This is like so bad!" (I know it's highly unlikely but she just go along with it!) She stamped her foot angrily, "What I am I like going to do? How am I going to leave this completely fashion less place! I hope they have decent massagers in this dump! I totally need to like unstress myself!" (BTW the people who had Geography with me will know who the celeb is!!!! Remember the bungee jumping!!!!)

Eventually the heavy objects stopped falling but not before a playstation hit unnamed celeb on the head knocking her unconscious. Cadvan and Maerad came out of the shed looking up at the sky cautiously, Cadvan suddenly said, "I'm hungry do you think there's any fried mushrooms left?" (Random enough for you?) Maerad stared at him for a couple of seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**JRK: Okay now lets check to see I got everything:**

Cadvan talking about balance: Yep

Raining objects: Yep

Maerad getting hit by pizza: Yep

Random Celeb being cause of falling objects: Yep

Cadvan saying something random: Yep

Maerad bursting into giggles: Yep

**JRK: I am so awesome!!!**

**Steph: rolls eyes**

**Katie: I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!! Runs off followed by men in white clothes**

**JRK: Now what shall I write next…**


End file.
